COLD
by Choco Forest
Summary: Lucy lost her manuscript. The most feared by her isn't when someone found it and claimed it as their own or torn to pieces by stray dogs but something else… [graylu fanfiction]


Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail

.

 **Title: C.O.L.D.**

.

.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Lucy ran to the guild with maximum speed, ignoring the usual brawl and stopped right in front of the counter bar. Seeing her like that, their bar maid quirked a white brow and stopped her small talk with a petite blunette.

"Eh what's the matter Lu-chan? Why do you look so in hurry? I thought you're not coming to the guild today…" said Levy with a gentle smile and carefully smoothed Lucy's hair. It looked like she forgot to brush her hair after her quick shower this morning.

"Le… hah… vy… hah… it's… it's…" she tried to answer between her breath. Both of her hands were on her knees.

"Here. Drink first and then talk." A sweet voice interrupted them. Mira handed a glass of cold water to her.

With one gulp Lucy finished that water. After thanking Mira she began to explain to them with a voice that was almost like a whisper.

Mira placed her hand on Lucy's shoulder, giving her reassuring smiles, "If that's the case go check the library. I will be here to make sure if there's someone who came to return your belongings which might have fallen somewhere."

"And I'll help you check in the data storage room. I'm sure you will have it back, Lu-chan!"

 **.. .. ..**

Lucy carefully checked the entire library. Examine every nook and corner but she ended up with zero result. The thoughts of the worse scenario about that manuscript clouded her mind.

 _I spent all day in this place with Levy yesterday so why I couldn't find it… what if someone had found it and then claimed it as their own and brought it to a publisher? Or some kid throws it into the trash? Or torn to pieces by stray dogs? Or…_

Something cold slightly touched her shoulder; a wall of bare chest with metal necklace trapped her from behind.

"So… GrayLu, huh?"

"W-wha?!"

Lucy turned her body. She took a few steps back from the owner of that icy voice. Her body hit the bookshelves, making one of the books fell near to her feet.

There he was, Gray standing before her with full of male smugness on his face.

"Care to explain this thing?"

Gray waved a bundle of paper playfully. In the middle of the front paper, they could see her full name with the papers' title, 'C.O.L.D.', written using a similar color with her Fairy Tail insignia.

The heiress of Heartfilia tried to answer calmly. "It's… ah… a manuscript, my manuscript!"

That raven-haired mage silently nodded, his eyes fixed on that bundle of paper.

"You know Lucy… as your unofficial proof-reader… I can tell you that this script quite interesting. Was the title inspired from certain someone?" he glanced at Lucy and then opened the pages slowly just to tease her.

Lucy remained silent, a slight blush appeared. She hoped that Gray had recently discovered the manuscript so he hadn't read the entire contents.

"But I like the plotline. Two perfect strangers accidentally met at a train station. An heir of well-known Tea Company who ran away from home met a gypsy girl who longed for adventure. They decided to travel together to see the world."

 _Okay maybe just a few pages…_

Looking at Gray who smiled broadly to her, she grew redder.

 _I really should use that rune protection from now on!_

"Especially the last part…" he skipped some pages and then stopped, "I found something interesting over here…"

 _Oh nonononononono…!_

Lucy's face surely made a good imitation of a fresh tomato. Red and ripe! She's speechless. Not a single word could pour from her mouth, her heartbeat thumping rapidly.

Gray showed her a page with their name's combination, _chibi_ Gray's doodle and an umbrella sketch with both of their name inside.

Yes. He found _that_!

A victorious chuckle came from Gray as he saw a deep flustered blonde mage before him.

"You want me to give this back to you?" he asked mischievously.

Timidly, Lucy nodded.

Gray shook his head. "I still need a further explanation for this. So…" He stepped forward, shortening the distance between them.

Lucy crossed her arms, feeling annoyed. "But you already read that! Just give it back!"

"I have a short mission today. So I'll pay a visit tonight at 7 PM for a nice dinner and a good discussion for the ending of the last page, how about that?"

Lucy looked to a different direction not being able to handle an evil gleam from his dark eyes. She muttered a weak agreement, "Whatever you like."

Catching her expression like that he couldn't help but laugh. Gray bent down, grabbed the fallen book. A single thought came across his mind; he wanted to tease this future novelist a little bit more. "Gemini's right. You're still pretty damn cute, Lucy!" Gray whispered to her ear as he put that book back to the bookshelves.

 _Whaa… how?!_

She gasped in surprise. Without hesitation he tilted his head, tasting a sweet innocent taste from her breathless lips.

Satisfied with the action, naughty smile appeared on his face.

She blinked, stunned.

While Lucy still trying to register what just happened to her, Gray had gone away. A curious glint displayed on petite solid script mage as she ran into Gray who left their guild with his typical smirk and a small hum.

No long after that, a bashful scream could be heard throughout the whole guild.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Notes:

Reposted from my Tumblr account! I officially made this fanfiction for graylu week 2014, prompt: cold [day 1]. I decided to share here because I want to spread the graylu love. It's inspired by adorable graylu fanart from " **theweirdodraws** " on Tumblr [sadly they've deleted their blog] and I use it as the image. The title stands for Could Only Love Dearly, lmao! XD

Anyway… thanks for the help to my proofreader, _**FriendsForevaa**_ , and also thanks to _**ChaoticReverie**_ for the inspiring line. Well, last but not least… thanks for reading! Any thoughts? (｡◕‿◕｡)


End file.
